


Wicked Witch

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: First there was the Ally Moore case, then came the drawings on the white board.My take on what happened to Sharon at the end of Dead Man's Hand (TC season 5 finale)
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Wicked Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt "Stop being a fucking dick"  
> This story is set directly after the Ally Moore case (s5 finale).  
> Angst isn't really my thing but I thought I'd give this a try. Special thanks to the lovely Ila9182 who helped me out and gave me ideas when I was stuck halfway through the story.
> 
> This is an experiment, so I'd love to see what y'all think about it, and figure out if I should write stuff like this again, or if it's better if I stick to fluff. Enjoy!

Sharon closed the door behind her and leaned against it, a resigned sigh leaving her lips. Her bag, along with her shoes and badge, was left by the entrance, and she headed straight for the bedroom to change into something comfortable.

She was drained of energy, she was angry, sad, but most of all there was the case. Anger started to build up as she looked back at what had happened. A detective in her own team, a person she thought she could trust, had made her believe such horrible things, just to try and cover up the fact that she had killed her husband to earn some money. She had made her believe she had been hurt, that her husband was violent. The first few days, Sharon couldn't sleep at night, thinking about what else she hadn't noticed, or how to help Ally.  
When the case was solved, she was furious, and barely managed to hide her anger and disappointment behind the Darth Raydor mask.

If that wasn't enough, then there was the Major Crimes team treating her like shit. She hated the fact that she had to follow them as much as they hated having someone check every single move they made. At least she had Andy to support her. Or so she thought.

As she was deep in her thoughts, she was startled by a knock on the door.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, coldly, as he walked in.  
Andy showed her a bag and said "I brought dinner. We were supposed to have dinner together, don't you remember? It's been a while since we could enjoy the peace and quiet"  
Sharon shrugged and said "I'm not hungry. You can go home" and turned to go to the bedroom.  
Andy followed her and took her hand "Hey, what's wrong? I thought we were going to have dinner while watch a movie together"  
She turned to look at him, unimpressed and said "And watch what? Oh wait, let me guess… _The Wizard of Oz_? So you can have a laugh? Very funny, Andy."

"Sharon what's going on?" He asked confused.  
It was only moments later than he realised what was happening. "Sharon, I'm…"

He tried to speak but she interrupted him "Don't even try it. You're sorry? And yet you drew the Wicked Witch on the board. You think I didn't know? Or didn't see it, and all the other drawings?"  
She moved away from him and walked towards the balcony.

"Sharon wait, stop" Andy called.  
In that moment she turned to look at him, even angrier than before "Stop? Why don't _you_ stop. Maybe stop being a fucking dick for once" she snapped. "Get out." With that, she turned to go outside.  
Andy waited a few moments, trying to think of something to say to her. He knew he had screwed up when he had drawn the wicked witch on the board, but he didn't think she'd see it.  
Sharon was sitting outside on her favourite chair, lost in thought, and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I told you to leave."  
Andy kneeled down next to her and said "Sharon, I'm so sorry. Can we please go inside and talk?"  
Reluctantly, Sharon got up and followed him. As she closed the sliding door she said, almost emotionless "There's not much to talk about. Just leave"  
Sharon was having a hard time holding everything in, and she knew that if she started to speak, there would probably be tears of anger and frustration. She couldn't let him see that. Especially after what he'd done to her.

"Babe, please, let's just sit down and talk. I want to apologize for what I did. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry" he said.  
"No, you're right, you shouldn't have. Is it too much to ask for a little respect? A little decency? Or don't I deserve that?" She asked, furious. Her voice was low, dangerously low. Andy knew this was much worse than screaming for her.  
"Apparently I don't. I'm the Wicked Witch so who cares, right?" She continued. It hit Andy in that moment that it wasn't just the drawing that was troubling her.

"Sharon, of course you do" he tried "And I am so sorry for what happened today. This is more than just the drawing, though. Do you want to talk?"

When Andy asked that, it almost took Sharon by surprise, and suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, she let it all out. She started to talk about the case, and how humiliated and betrayed she felt. She couldn't believe it had happened in her team. Before this whole case she knew she could trust her team, even Ally. She knew, or at least she thought she knew, that her team was a good one. As she got angrier, it was hard to keep the tears at bay. When the first tears started to roll down her cheeks, Andy took a couple steps towards her, and hugged her tight to him. He let her cry and rant, he let her get everything out, only whispering an _I'm sorry_ here and there. He held her, as she buried her face in his chest and she cried and cried, and he tried to reassure her and help her calm down when she was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe.  
It took almost half an hour before she stopped crying. There were still some tears rolling down her cheeks and Andy used his sleeve to dry her face, his touch as gentle as possible.

"Let's go sit on the couch" he suggested.

They laid down and Sharon curled up next to him, and cuddled for a while. They spent a few minutes in silence, Andy with his arm around her to hold her closet. He looked down at her to see if she'd fallen asleep, but he saw her sad look.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Sharon looked away and didn't reply immediately, lost in her thoughts.  
"Andy I… I don't think this, this thing between us can work" she admitted sadly, as she sat up and moved from him. He looked at her, shocked, and asked why she said that.

"I told you what happened to me before, with Jack. I opened up. You know what happened, and yet you did that. I trusted you. I'm not… I'm not sure I can anymore"  
She wouldn't look at him as she spoke, and Andy couldn't believe his ears.  
"Sharon… Sharon I'm so sorry. I didn't think. It was just a stupid drawing" he said. She was his girlfriend, and his best friend, and he was afraid he'd lose both because he had been an idiot.  
"It was more than that, Andy" she stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen to make some tea and to put some space between them. There were fresh tears rolling down her cheeks and her voice was shaky.

"Can you give me a few days? I just need to clear my head" she asked him. It was hard for her to do, but he had hurt her.  
Sure, to anyone else it might have been just a Wicked Witch drawing, but it hurt. Andy had made his way into her kitchen but kept his distance.

"So, does this mean… is this over?"  
Sharon looked up at him, with eyes full of tears and said "I don't know… I need a few days. I'm so sorry, Andy"  
Andy simply nodded and replied "I understand", before walking close to her.  
"You know where to find me. I'm sorry, Sharon. I love you"

He gave her a quick kiss and a hug, and left before she could see the tears in his eyes.

~ . ~ . ~

A week had passed since that night. They were both miserable. Andy was quieter than usual and the team knew something was up. He'd participate in conversations only if someone else called him, otherwise he'd be at his desk, working silently. Sharon had a difficult time as well. At home, alone, she could allow herself to break down, or cry, but she couldn't show her weak side at work.

She seemed colder than usual, more distant, but not many noticed. Those who did, her team in particular, probably thought it was because of the case.

~ . ~ . ~

It was a Thursday, and Sharon knew that Andy would be home late because he had a meeting. She parked her car in her usual spot and sat on his porch to wait for him. It didn't take long, and not even 15 minutes later he was there. Andy didn't know what to think when he saw the car, and Sharon waiting outside his house. Was she there to break up with him? He got out of the car and walked to his front door, where she was standing.

"Hey, Sharon" he waved. Sharon gave him a smile, and the moment he was close enough, she hugged him.  
"Hey" she said, as she held on to him "can we talk?"

They went inside, into the kitchen,and he offered her some tea.  
"So… uh… did you think about it?" He asked out of the blue. The wait was killing him. He knew he had made a mistake, and he wished he could go back and fix everything.  
"I did" she replied. She wasn't looking at him, and Andy was worried. He sat down opposite her, while he waited for her reply.

"Andy, I thought about it. A lot. You really hurt me and it's going to be a while before I can trust you again" she said.  
"I understand" he sighed.  
Sharon took his hand in hers and continued "I was mad for what you did, but I missed you terribly. I love you so much, Andy"

She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, waiting for him to say something.  
"So… does this mean it isn't over?" His voice was soft, and he was worried about the answer. His fear was gone the second he looked at her face and saw her smile.  
"It's not over" she told him. Andy got up and walked around the table to hug her. She pulled him down so she could finally kiss him after what seemed like an eternity.  
"I'm sorry for what I did. I'll try not to fuck it up again in the future. I missed you babe" he said between kisses.

They took their mugs and walked to the couch, hand in hand. When they sat, it was as if everything was back to normal. Sharon was curled up against his side, with her head on his shoulder, and he had his arm around her.  
They kissed again and settled comfortably, under a blanket so they could talk more.

While it would be a while before they could truly be back to normal, this was a great first step in that direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. I'd love to hear what you think. Please be nice in the comments and stay safe out there in this mess :)


End file.
